fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tywin Lannister
Tywin Lannister Was the oldest son of Lord Tytos who he loved however Tywin came to see his father,s moral goodness as a weakness for his enemies to exploit Making the conscious decision to not be so Merciful oddly enough for a man so ambitious Tywin did not Marry a member of a noble family for political advantage instead marrying his first Cousin Joanna out of love When there was nothing to get out of it having two Children Cersei and Jaime together While Tywin held affection for Jaime it seems he never did for Cersei Joanna died giving birth to their son Tyrion Tywin has resented his son ever since after learning Tyrion had married a whore named Tysha Tywin punished his son by allowing his guards to take turns raping Tysha as Tyrion Watched and since that day Tyrion has reciprocated his father,s hatred Tywin became Hand of the King Serving as advisor to Aerys Targaryen after Aerys rejected Tywin,s proposal to Marry Cersei to his son Rhaegar and named Jaime a Kingsguard effectively robbing Tywin of his heir Tywin Chose to resign .during Robert Baratheon,s rebellion against Aerys Tywin Chose to wait until it became clear who was going to win so he could back them ultimately siding With Robert infuriated by this betrayal Aerys ordered Jaime to Kill Tywin but Jaime refused Killing Aerys instead as result of Tywin sacking King,s landing Gregor Clegane murdered Rhaegar,s children the bodies of Who Tywin presented to Robert and Ned Stark as proof of his allegiance to cement the alliance between the houses Tywin arranged for Cersei to Marry Robert Who emotionally abused her during the Marriage Cersei had three children Joffrey Tommen and Myrcella but they did not belong to Robert instead being the product of her incestuous relationship with Jaime after Tyrion Was wrongfully arrested for the attempted Murder of Bran Stark by Bran,s mother Catelyn Tywin took this as a personal affront to His Honor and allowed Jaime to take some of his men to beseige riverun as vengeance. after Tyrion had avoided death by opting for trial by combat and being Championed by Bronn he arrived at the Lannister Army accompanied by leaders of the Hill Tribes having Won their allegiance With Promise of supplies Tywin was amused when the tribe leaders said they Would only Fight if Tyrion did and Tywin agreed eager to see his son Killed Tywin demanded he fight on the front lines but against all odds Tyrion Survived the battle When Tywin learnt Jaime was a captive of the Starks he was distraught recognizing Tyrion,s talents Tywin temporarily appointed him Hand of The King tasking him With Keeping Joffrey under Control also demanding he did not bring the prostitute Shae to Court but Tyrion ignored his father Simply planning to keep it secret . When Tywin Spotted a female prisoner posing as a boy he made her his cupbearer unaware she was Ned,s daughter Arya Tywin then berated Amory Lorch For miscommunicating a cominique placing Jaime,s life in danger Warning Amory that if Jaime was hurt Amory would be in a world of Hurt as Tywin reminisced regarding his father Arya stole the cominique Amory Miscomunicated When Amory spotted her with it she had him Killed through her connection to the assassin Jaqen H,gar because of this Tywin became fearful Someone would Kill him and in order to find out Who he ordered the torture and execution of dozens of his own Man Tywin Participated the Battle of Blackwater helping to defend it From Stannis Baratheon King Joffrey rewarded Tywin by naming him Saviour of the city and re affirming his position as Hand of The King despite Tyrion being badly injured in the battle Tywin did not bother to visit him When Tyrion asked for Casterly Rock Which Was his birthright Tywin While agreeing to reward him for his efforts in the battle refused to make him his heir as he was still bitter over Joanna,s death in a small Council Meeting Tywin expressed anger that others could not locate Jaime and Replaced Petyr Baelish with Tyrion as Master of Coin Tywin assisted Walder Frey in organizing the red Wedding Claiming the lives of Catelyn Stark and her Son Robb Who had went back on his promise to Marry One of Frey,s daughters during the meeting Where they discussed the Wedding Tywin demanded Tyrion consumate the Marriage With Eddard,s captive daughter Sansa Tyrion noted how Sansa would not be likely to Consent after her family was masacared by his Tywin then said Tyrion Would get her pregnant by anymeans nessescary but Tyrion Refused to force himself on her causing Tywin to brand Tyrion selfish as impregnating Sansa would Furthur their Family,s position Tyrion then asked Tywin when he had ever Put Family before himself Tywin then Stated the day Tyrion Was born he almost Killed his Youngest Son to avenge Joanna but Spared him as it would mean Killing a Lannister Tywin had the Stark,s ancestreal Sword ice Mlted down and forged into two Smaller Longsworsds giving the first of which to a recently Returned Jaime Tywin then revaeled his plans to re move his son From the Kingsguard in order to give him Casterly Rock But Jaime,s unexpected Refusal Made Tywin turn Cold disowning his son and Mocking him for being Joffrey,s glorified bodyguard While attending Joffrey,s wedding to Margery Tyrell Tywin was Confronted by Prince Oberyn Martell who,s sister was killed by Gregor Oberyn Made his hatred of Lannisters Known and reminded Tywin his grandaughter Myrcella Was in dorne subtlely Reminding Tywin that he could use her as a hostage When Joffrey Was poisoned Tywin Covered the eyes of his grandson Tommen to spare him from having to see his brother,s nightmarish Death Tywin gently Coached Tommen on What Made a good King openly disparaging Joffrey as they Spoke near his corpse Tywin Was made a judge for Tyrion,s trial for Killing Joffrey Tywin then influenced Oberyn to also Serve as a Judge possibly to Weaken Tyrion,s chances Tywin also upped a bounty on Sandor Clegane who,d defected From the King,s service and Killed Lannister Soldilers When Tywin presided over his son,s trial Several Witnesses altered Events to paint Tyrion in a negative Light When Tyrion tried to tell his Side Tywin Would not allow it Jaime approached Tywin asking for Tyrion,s life to be spared if he agreed to become Tywin,s heir Tywin agreed to this promising to Send Tyrion to the wall if a guilty Verdict Was rendered however Shae,s testimonay caused Tyrion to lose his temper and demand trial by Combat Oberyn Championed Tyrion in the hopes of avenging his sister Ellia against Gregor however Gregor defeated and Murdered Oberyn Causing Tywin to sentence his own Son to death after being broke out of Prison by Jaime. Tyrion sneaked into his father,s Chambers Finding Shae in Tywin,s bed ending up Killing her in self defense Tyrion then found his father in the privy and raised a crossbow at him When Tyrion Whispered that he loved Shae Tywin repeatedly dismissed her as a whore Tyrion then shot his father to death. Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Elderly Category:Protective Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:In love Category:TV Show Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Posthumous Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers